The Way Of Eater ( Re-make )
by Delawwara no ookami
Summary: Devouring apocalypse adalah bencana terburuk di sejarah kaum manusia, 3/4 bumi dan isinya telah hancur dikarenakan bencana tersebut, Aragami dan makhluk dari fraksi akhirat turut mengancam eksistensinya umat manusia, Naruto dan para god eater yang ada adalah harapan terakhir. Gods will fall and humanity will rises.
1. Chapter 1

**The way of eater ( Re-make )**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Mashashi kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Icie Ishibumi**

 **God Eater © Bandai Namco**

 **The way of eater © Delawwara no ookami**

 **Genre : Friendship, Adventure.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Warn : Gaje, abal, Au, Ooc, dan misstypo**

 **Caution : beberapa konsep yang ada di dunia dxd sengaja dihilangkan seperti sacred gear, rating game, dan eksistensi para makhluk legenda agar lebih mendukung jalannya cerita**

 **Sumaary : Devouring apocalypse adalah bencana terburuk di sejarah kaum manusia, 3/4 bumi dan isinya telah hancur dikarenakan bencana tersebut, tidak hanya sampai disitu kemunculan eksistensi baru yang disebut Aragami dan juga para makhluk dari fraksi akhirat turut mengancam kelangsungan hidup manusia, apakah mereka bisa bertahan dari ujian ini, dari takdir kepunahan umat manusia. Gods will fall and Humanity will rises.**

 **Fanfiction perpaduan antara Naruto, highschool DxD, dan god eater**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 01 :**

 **.**

"Musuh ada di bangunan B sekitar 200 Meter dari kalian, berhati-hati lah yang satu ini punya kecepatan yang tinggi, kalau bisa lumpuhkan indra penglihatannya lalu serang menggunakan senapan type asault. Akhiri semuanya dengan serangan jarak dekat, dimengerti?"

Suara seorang perempuan masuk ke dalam indra pendengaranku melalui sebuah intercom yang menempel di telingaku, suara tadi telah memberitahukan strategi yang akan kami gunakan dalam melakukan misi kali ini. "baiklah" jawab ku dari intercom dan Aku pun memulai misi ini dengan seorang perempuan berambut merah muda dipotong pendek dengan pakaian ala seragam anak sma dengan sebuah blazer putih dan rok mini diatas paha bewarna hitam dipadukan dengan stocking hitam panjang selutut dan sepasang sepatu hitam di tangan kirinya memegang sebuah senjata berukuran cukup besar berbentuk senapan dengan sebuah laras berukuran sedang dan tidak terlalu panjang, dapat menembakan peluru type scatter dan slug, pemilik dari nama Sakura haruno seorang god eater, old type dengan god arc type shotgun.

Satu lagi yang ada di tim ku adalah seorang lelaki berambut raven lurus dengan model poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya, memakai setelan pakaian hitam dengan kerah tinggi dan sedikit terbuka di bagian dada, dengan bawahan berupa celana panjang hitam dan sepatu hitam, di tangan kanannya tergennggam sebuah tombak yang cukup besar dengan warna dasar hitam dan garis putih di bagian sampingnya, ialah Uchiha sasuke seorang god eater new type yang sama dengan ku pengguna god arc type charge spear yang terfokus pada combo dan kecepatan.

Aku sendiri adalah seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut pirang jabrik mengenakan setelan pakaian formal dari seorang god eater bewarna putih dan celana hitam yang di bagian lutut Kiri ku terdapat sebuah mini bag yang biasa ku gunakan untuk mrnyimpan item yang dapat membantu saat menjalankan sebuah misi, aku adalah seorang new type yang memiliki god arc bertipe long blade, dan senapan bertipe asault riffle.

Kami adalah Squad zero ( tim 0 ) biasanya yang memimpin jalannya misi adalah kakashi-sensei seorang god eater old type yang memiliki god arc type buster blade, tapi dikarenakan sekarang ia menjalankan misi lain, aku pun menggantikan posisinya sebagai leader tim. Bukan tanpa alasan aku dipilih sebagai leader tetapi karena catatan misiku akhir-akhir ini yang selalu menyelesaikan misi dengan lancar dan berhasil kembali tanpa kehilangan anggota tim sama sekali.

Aku pun memulai misi ku dengan berjalan menuju koordinat yang telah disampaikan, dengan berhati-hati aku memasuki bekas gedung yang telah hancur, target kami kali ini adalah sebuah aragami berukuran sedang yang memiliki bentuk tubuh mirip manusia yang memiliki sepasang sayap berhenti seperti tangan yang cukup panjang, misiku kali ini dilakukan di distrik city of mercy, sebuah kota mati dimana sering sekali Aragami bermunculan mulai dari yang ukuran kecil hingga besar, keadaan disisni sangat kacau mulai dari bangunan-bangunannya yang rusak dan berlubang layaknya telah dibom oleh teroris, aku dan tim ku masuk lebih dalam ke tempat aragami yang tengah kami buru bangunan ini memiliki ruangan yang cukup luas sehingga tidak terlalu mempersulit kami dalam pertarungan, aku pun melihat aragami yang tengah kami buru ia berada di pojokan ruangan dan tengah memakan beberapa bangunan yang masih tersisa di sana, perlu di informasikan kembali bahwa aragami dapat memakan apapun baik itu benda organik ataupun tidak, aku pun membagi tim ku dalam dua kelompok yang pertama adalah aku dan sakura sebagai pengejut dan pengalih perhatian, kemudian sasuke yang menjadi pengakhir dengan serangan combonya.

Aku lalu menarik gagang dari god arc ku, merubahnya dalam wujud senapan dengan empat buah laras yang dapat berputar serta menembakkan bullet dengan cepat, segera aku dan sakura mulai berlari ke arah Aragami tersebut, sepertinya ia telah menyadari kehadiran kami aku pun memisahkan diri dari sakura agar tak mudah diserang, sakura pun mulai menembaki Aragami tersebut dan sesekali menghindar dari serangan, bentuk dari god arc miliknya adalah sebuah senapan type shotgun yang memiliki warna khas dari musim semi dan corak bunga sakura di beberapa bagian, god arc yang feminim berkebalikan dengan sifat pemiliknya.

Sakura terus menghujani Aragami tersebut dengan peluru, meski diserang terus menerus pergerakan dari aragami itu masih saja lincah dan berhasil menghindar dari beberapa serangan sakura, malah yang terlihat menghawatirkan adalah kondisi sakura yang kurang bagus dikarenakan beberapa kali terkena serangan bomb ball dari aragami tersebut.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di posisi tepatnya di atas atap sebuah gudang kecil yang membelakangi pertarungan antara sakura dan aragami itu, aku pun mulai membidik di sayap sebelah kanan dari aragami tersebut, sepertinya dia terlalu fokus pada pertarungan di depannya, aku pun mulai menembakkan peluru tipe fire yang menjadi salah satu kelemahan dari aragami tersebut, suara tembakan memekakkan telingaku diiring dengan jeritan dari aragami itu yang menandakan serangan ku tepat pada sasaran, seperti yang kuharapkan, sekarang dia berbalik ke arah ku dan bersiap menyerangku.

Dari jauh dapat kulihat sel oracle yang melindungi tubuh bagian bawahnya telah hancur diakibatkan pertarungan nya dengan sakura tadi, dan sel oracle yang ada di sayap kanannya nya sudah mulai retak, aragami tersebut menerjang ke arah ku dengan terbang rendah untungnya kecepatan nya sedikit menurun sehingga aku dapat menghindar, segera aku rogoh mini bag ku dan mengeluarkan flash bomb ( stun grenade ) lalu kulemparkan pada aragami tersebut.

 **FLAAAASHHHH...**

Cahaya putih melumpuhkan indra penglihatan dari aragami tersebut untuk sementara, aku pun tak menyia-nyia kan kesempatan ini, segera kutarik gagang god arc ku merubahnya dalam wujud kepala naga ( control unit ) dan mendevour ( melahap ) sayap kanan dari aragami tersebut.

 **KRAAAKKKK...**

Bersamaan dengan bunyi tersebut sel oracle yang berada di sayap kanan nya akhirnya hancur, segera kutarik kembali gagang dari god arc ku merubah nya kembali dalam wujud katana hitam panjang ( blade ), dengan mendevour aragami tadi aku pun memeperoleh burst ( satu keadaan di mana kekuatan, daya serang, dan kecepatan bertambah ) dan juga aragami bullet ( yaitu satu skill yang sama dengan aragami yang telah di devour dalam wujud peluru/bullet ), jika dikalkulasikan kondisi fisik dengan burst adalah 5x dari kondisi fisik formal, aku pun menerjang maju untuk menghancurkan sebelah sayap yang tersisa, tapi melakukan itu semuanya tak semudah membalik telapak tangan meski kondisi nya cukup parah namun pergerakan nya masih saja cepat, beberapa kali ia menghindar tipis dari tusukan dan tebasan yang aku lancarkan dari belakang tubuh aragami itu dapat kulihat sakura yang tengah menembaki aragami tersebut agar konsntrasinya pada ku terbagi dua, saat aragami itu tengah sibuk menghindar serangan dari sakura aku pun melesat dan menebas sayap Kiri dari aragami itu dengan tebasan horizontal.

 **KRAAAKKKK...**

Kini kedua sayap makhluk itu telah hancur dan juga ia nampak kelelahan tak kusia-siakan itu aku pun kembali menarik gagang dari god arc milik ku mengubahnya dalam wujud kepala naga dan mendevour pundak aragami tersebut.

 **CRAAAASSSSHHHH...**

Bau khas darah memenuhi udara di sana, pundakk dari makhluk yang ada dihadapanku kini telah robek dan mengeluarkan banyak darah, aku pun merubah kembali god arc milik ku kembali dalam wujud katana hitam, aku pun berhasil menambah waktu prngaktifan burst karena melakukan devour untuk ke dua kalinya, aragami tersebut kembali berdiri dan berniat untuk melarikan diri aku dan sakura tak bisa membiarkan hal tersebut terjadi, kami pun menyerang aragami itu agar menuju ke arah sasuke yang akan mengakhiri ini semua, selama ini sasuke berada di ruangan sebelah tempat kami bertarung ia akan menghadang aragami itu dari arah belakang.

Seperti yang diharapkan aragami itu menghindari serangan kami dan berniat melarikan diri dari ruangan tersebut melalui sebuah lubang yang menghubungkan antara ruangan kami dan ruangan tempat sasuke berada, aragami itu tak menyadari keberadaan sasuke yang ada di belakang nya, sasuke pun bersiap melakukan serangan khas yang dimiliki oleh god arc tipe charge spear, ia pun menerjang sambil menusukkan god arc nya ke perut aragami itu.

 **JLEEEBBB...**

Naas bagi aragami itu yang tak dapat menghindar bahkan menyadari serangan tadi, tapi sasuke tak berhenti sampai disitu, ia pun menerus kon serangan nya dengan menyayat, menusuk, merobek aragami tersebut hingga tak mampu untuk berdiri lagi, sasuke pun menarik gagang god arc nya merubahnya dalam bentuk kepala naga danendevour inti sel oracle dari aragami tersebut.

Bau darah masih sangat menyengat di indra penciuman kami, wajar saja darah aragami yang baru saja kami bunuh sepertinya belum mengering, aku dan sakura pun menghampiri sasuke yang masih berada di sampingnya mayat aragami tersebut.

"Kerja bagus sasuke."

Ucap ku menyelamati rekan ku yang satu ini

"Hn."

Dan jawaban singkat itu lah yang ku dapat, memang god eater yang satu ini terkadang bisa jadi sangat menyebelkan dengan sikap sok cool nya itu, tapi di lain kesempatan dia adalah salah seorang sahabat terbaik yang pernah dimiliki.

"Hibari-san, mission clear"

Ucap ku mengontak navigator kami yaitu hibari dan menginformasikan bahwa misi telah selesai.

"Hai, tinggi lah disana sekitar 5 menit lagi helikopter akan segera menjemput kalian."

"Roger that."

Aku dan tim ku pun segera mencari tempat sementara untuk bersembunyi dan menunggu kedatangan helikopter yang akan menjemput kami.

Oh ya, aku hampir lupa memperkenalkan diri ku nama ku Uzumaki Naruto, seorang god eater dan seperti yang kalian tahu aku adalah seorang new type, memiliki rambut pirang jabrik dan iris mata bewarna biru shapire.

Aku menjadi seorang god eater di umur 16 tahun, sasuke dan sakura adalah teman masa kecil ku, kami dibesarkan di kota yang sama, diluar kawasan fenrir. Kota kami hancur akibat serangan aragami, semuanya hancur, mati, kami hampir kehilangan harapan sampai kakashi-sensei datang untuk menyelamatkan kami, dan itu lah pertama kali kami dan kakashi-sensei sensei bertemu. Setelah nya kami pun pindah ke fenrir bersama kakashi-sensei sensei, dan menjadi seorang god eater di umur yang dapat dibilang masih muda, sekitar 16/17 tahunan.

.

"Akhirnya datang juga." Pikirku setelah mendengar bunyi dari baling-baling helikopter yang datang untuk menjemput kami, perlahan helikopter itu mendarat dan menerbangkan sedikit pasir yang ada di bawahnya, kami pun segera memasuki helikopter itu, segera setelah kami masuk helikopter itu segera terbang membawa kami pulang menuju fenrir.

.

.

.

.

 **Di tempat lain**

 **~ Area Tranquil temple~**

Aku Alisa, lebih tepatnya Alisa Ilinichina Amiela seorang god eater asal fenrir cabang Rusia yang pindah ke cabang utara karena alasan tersendiri, kali ini aku berada di satu tempat yang mirip dengan kuil, mungkin memang kuil.

Di tempat ini banyak es dan tumpukan salju yang membuatku cukup menggigil karekna saat ini aku tengah mengenakan pakaian yang bisa dibilang sangat minim, yaitu sebuah jaket hitam tanpa lengan dengan resleting yang hanya tertutup sebagian , dipadukan dengan rok mini kotak-kotak warna merah, dilengkapi dengan baret warna merah yang terpasang di kepala ku.

Bau dari darah segar tercium kuat di area sekitar, yah... Itu dikarenakan darah segar dari aragami yang baru saja aku habisi , aragami berukuran sedang dengan bentuk seperti seekor buaya yang memiliki dua sirip di sisi kanan dan kirinya sebagai ganti kaki, semuanya sudah selesai kukira begitu hingga tiba-tiba.

 **JLEEEBBB...**

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tajam telah menusuk tubuh ku, darah segar dari perut ku terus keluar dengan jumlah yang banyak dan tak ada hentinya, dapat kulihat benda yang menembus tubuh ku memiliki bentuk layaknya sebuah tombak bewarna putih.

Pusing, saat ini itu lah yang kurasakan mungkin ini dikarenakan aku yang kehilangan cukup banyak darah, "sial..." Apa aku akan tim Bang disini, matakuulai terasa berat dan pandanganku mengabur, sebelum aku pingsan aku memutar tubuh ku dan mendongakkan kepala samar-samar aku dapat melihat bayangan dari sesosok makhluk dengan wujud mirip manusia yang memiliki sepasang sayap gagak, makhluk tersebut terlihat tengah membuatku suatu benda mirip tombak, mataku makin terasa berat dan sepertinya aku tak bisa mempertahankan kesadaran ku "Sial... apa lah ini akhir-akhir untuk ku, apa lah aku tak bisa membalaskan kematian orang tua ku?". Mataku pun terpejam dan suara yang terakhir ku dengan adalah desiran angin yang di belah oleh ujung tombak yang akan mengakhiri hidupku.

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yay minna-san fic baru lagi :'3 sebenernya ini cuma remake dari ff The Way Of Eater, dan soal ff TWOE kayaknya masih lama updatenya karena author masih bingung gimana nerusinnya plus author ini males nulis wkwkwk *plak, oke serius.**

 **Untuk ff yang ini author usahain buat namatin, oh ya karena author masih newbie author minta kritik dan saran nya untuk ff ini lewat review plus kritik dan sarannya tentang adegan fight yang author tulis, bagus kah, jelek kah, gaje kah?.**

 **Yak sampai disini dulu perjumpaan dengan saya sampai ketemu di chap depan, minna-san.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Way Of Eater (Re-Make)**

 **Sebelum nya.**

"Sial... apa kah ini akhir-akhir untuk ku, apa kah aku tak bisa membalaskan kematian orang tua ku?". Mataku pun terpejam dan suara yang terakhir ku dengan adalah desiran angin yang di belah oleh ujung tombak yang akan mengakhiri hidupku.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Mashashi kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Icie Ishibumi**

 **God Eater © Bandai Namco**

 **The way of eater © Delawwara no ookami**

 **Genre : Friendship, Adventure.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Warn : Gaje, abal, Au, Ooc, dan misstypo**

 **Caution : beberapa konsep yang ada di dunia dxd sengaja dihilangkan seperti sacred gear, rating game, dan eksistensi para makhluk legenda agar lebih mendukung jalannya cerita**

 **Sumaary : Devouring apocalypse adalah bencana terburuk di sejarah kaum manusia, 3/4 bumi dan isinya telah hancur dikarenakan bencana tersebut, tidak hanya sampai disitu kemunculan eksistensi baru yang disebut Aragami dan juga para makhluk dari fraksi akhirat turut mengancam kelangsungan hidup manusia, apakah mereka bisa bertahan dari ujian ini, dari takdir kepunahan umat manusia. Gods will fall and Humanity will rises.**

 **Fanfiction perpaduan antara Naruto, highschool DxD, dan god eater**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 02 :**

 **.**

 **Pyaaaaarr...**

Tepat beberapa Meter sebelum tombak tersebut mengenai tubuh dari Alisa sebuah aura berwarna keunguan menghantam tombak tersebut, membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping, sang pemilik serangan pun sangat terkejut karena serangannya ada yang menghadang, makhluk itu pun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari siapa yang telah berani menggagalkan serangannya, ia pun mendapati dua orang manusia yang satu berjenis kelamin laki-laki dengan rambut putih dan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan seorang lagi yang berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan rambut pink dipotong pendek mirip dengan gaya rambut milik sakura.

Si perempuan berambut pink itu pun mendekati tubuh Alisa yang terbaring di tanah, cukup banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya akibat serangan tadi, sang perempuan berambut pink itu pun mengambil peralatan pengobatan di mini bag yang berada di pinggang kirinya dan melakukan pengobatan pertama pada Alisa.

"Bagaimana keadaan nya kanon-san?" Tanya lelaki berambut putih itu kepada perempuan yang menbobati alisa.

"Kondisinya cukup parah, tapi pendarahan yang terjadi sudah berhasil dihentikan, aku khawatir kalau tidak cepat diobati kondisinya akan semakin parah." Ucap nya menginfotmasikan kondisi Alisa pada lelaki itu.

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu kau bawalah Alisa kembali, Aku akan mengulur waktu disini agar dia tak menghalangi"

"T-tapi kakashi-san!"

"Gak ada tapi-tapi an cepat pergi dari sini prioritas utama kita adalah menyelamatkan Alisa." Ucapnya tegas sambil menenteng god-arc nya diatas bahu bersiap untuk melawan makhluk tersebut.

"Jangan mati ya..." Ucap kanon sambil membawa Alisa menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Pasti..." Jawab kakashi sambil menganggukkan kepala.

.

 **Tranquil temple**

 **Kakashi pov**

Dapat kulihat makhluk yang menjadi musuh ku sedikit mendekat kearah ku, makhluk itu memiliki ciri fisik persis seperti manusia namun memiliki sepasang sayap gagak di punggung nya, makhluk itu pun mulai membuat sebuah tombak berwarna putih dari ketiadaan lalu melemparkannya padaku aku pun menangkisnya dengan mengayunkan god-arc milik ku mengubah arah serangannya agar tidak mengenaiku, tak berhenti sampai disitu makhluk tadi melesat kearah ku sambil mengancungkan sebilah tombak di tangan kirinya berniat memberiku serangan kejutan, namun Aku berhasil menahan serangannya dengan mengayunkan god-arc ku secara vertikal, senjata kami pun saling beradu, saling menekan menunjukkan siapa yang lebih kuat.

Aku menyentakkan god-arc ku kuat-kuat membuatnya mundur beberapa Meter dari ku, dapat kulihat sedikit retakan pada tombak milik makhluk tersebut, makhluk itu memiliki wujud layknya seorang remaja berumur sekitar 16-17 tahunan memakai dress warna hitam dan rambut hitam panjang yang dibiarkan terurai.

"Siapa kau?" Ucap ku tak dapat menahan rasa ingin tahu tentang makhluk tersebut, tetapi bukan jawaban yang aku dapat melainkan sebuah cengiran yang disusul dengan perkataan yang merendahkan.

"Heh... dasar makhluk tak tahu diri, kaupikir aku akan memperkenalkan diri ku padamu hah, manusia rendahan." Ucapnya lalu membuat dua buah tombak yang persis seperti sebelum nya dan melemparkannya padaku, aku menangkisnya serangan tersebut mengubah arahnya agar tak mengenaiku tapi itu belum selesai dua buah tombak yang sama seperti tadi melesat ke arahku, sepertinya kecepatan serangannya bertambah aku pun memiliki untuk menghancurkan dua tombak itu dari pada mengalihknnya seperti tadi, god arc ku adalah type buster blade dengan kelebihan pada kekuatan tetapi memiliki kecepatan yang cukup lambat berbentuk sawblade dengan bilah seperti sebuah gergaji.

Aku melesatkan diri ku maju untuk memperpendek jarak ku dengan nya sambil beberapa kali menghindarii serangannya, tepat ketika berada di depan nya aku menebaskan god-arc ku secara vertikal namun masih dapat dihindari makhluk itu dengan sedikit terbang, serangan ku tak sampai situ saja aku melompat mengayunkan god-arc ku secara horizontal, makhluk itu tempak terkejut namun sedetik berikutnya ia menciptakan tombak dan menahan serangan ku.

Sepertinya posisi ku ada di atas angin aku pun memperkuat seranganku menghancurkan tombak makhluk itu, membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah dengan suara debuman yang cukup keras

 **Tap**

Aku berhasil mendarat di tanah dengan baik-baik saja, asap tebal yang menutupi tempat jatuhnya makhluk tadi sudah mulai memudar dapat kulihat makhluk itu berdiri dengan sedikit terengah-engah, ia mengusap darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya dengan kasar.

"Cih...dasar manusia sialan awas k..." Ucapnya terpotong sesuatu, bukan lebih tepatnya ia sendiri yang tidak menyelesaikan perkataan tersebut.

Ekspresi cemberut yang ada di wajahnya tadi sekarang berhenti dengan seringaian yang menghiasi bibirnya

"Kheh... Sepertinya kau lumayan juga manusia, nama ku raynare seorang fallen angel ras yang akan membinasakan seluruh umat manusia ingat itu." Ucapnya lalu mengembangkan sayap milik nya dan terbang entah kemana, aku pun menghembuskan nafas lega dan memilih kembali ke markas.

 **\- Di suatu tempat -**

 **\- Unknown Area -**

Terlihat sesosok pria bertubuh besar berbalutkan sebuah jas berwarna hitam dan sebuah celana panjang dengan warna yang sama, ia terlihat tengah duduk di sebuah kursi yang di depan nya terdapat sebuah meja yang biasanya digunakan untuk rapat, di sebelah kirinya ada seorang pemuda berambut putih berpakaian layaknya seorang pastur dari gereja, seringaian yang menghiasi wajahnya membuat pemuda itu tampak bak seorang psycopat.

Pintu dari ruangan itu terbuka membawa seorang perempuan yang masuk ke dalamnya, dapat kulihat bahwa dia adalah seorang perempuan, sedikit bekas perkelahian masih menempel pada tubuh perempuan tersebut, ia pun memperhatikan seisi ruangan dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang sudah disediakan di ruangan itu.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa kau memanggilku kemari Donhasieg?" Ucap wanita yang baru duduk yang diketahui bernama raynare, pada donhasieg yaitu pria yang mengenakan setelan ber jas serba hitam.

"Wah...wah...wah langsung ke intinya seperti biasa, kau tak merubah ya... Raynare-chan." Bukan Donhasieg yang menyahut malah pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian pastur itu yang seenaknya masuk dalam perbincangan.

Raynare hanya melirik pemuda itu sekilas lalu mengalihknnya lagi wajahnya pada donhasieg untuk meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

"Sudah kah freid-kun, kita tak punya waktu untuk bermain-main" ucapnya pada pemuda yang memiliki nama freid itu lalu menolehkan wajahnya pada raynare "Raynare-san aku memanggilku mu kesini karena diminta oleh gubernur, matanya ada misi yang garis kita jalankan."

"Hm? Misi seperti apa?" Ucap Raynare, sepertinya ia tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

" Di area perbtasan antara city of mercy dan willing Of pains, ada perkampungan manusia yang memiliki hubungan dengan fenrir, konon di dalam desa itu ada seorang gadis dengan pengetahuan tentang ilmu pengobatan yang sangat luar biasa, gubernur ingin kita membawa gadis itu padanya, tapi mungkin ini tak semudah itu fenrir mungkin sudah mengantisipasi hal ini, jadi kita juga harus bersiap."

"Begitu ya, sepertinya ini akan menjadi menarik."

 **.**

 **-Fenrir east branch-**

 **-Executive section-**

Terlihat seorang pria yang memakai setelan berwarna putih, memiliki rambut pirang yang tengah duduk menatap layar monitornya, saat ini ia tengah menerima laporan dari kakashi yang baru saja menyelesaikan misi nya.

"Alisa dapat dibawa pulang dengan selama lalu saat ini aku tengah menuju perjalanan kembali ke markas." Ucap kakashi melalui sebuah sakura informasi berbentuk layar LCD transparan yang ada di telapak tangannya.

"Hm, aku tahu lalu masih ada yang lain?" Tanya sang direktur dari fenrir, yang masih merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari nya.

Kakashi pun menarik napas memilih menceritakan kejadian yang barusan menimpanya, ketika ia harus bertarung dengan gadis gagak tersebut.

"Hm... begitu ya sepertinya 'mereka' sudah mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya." Gumamnya pelan meski masih bisa di dengan kakashi.

"Anu... Soal itu, apa anda sudah tahu tentang semuanya ini?"

"Ya, meski hanya sedikit intinya 'mereka' itu musuh para manusia." Ucap sang direktur sambil mengangguk sedikit.

"Kalau begitu laporan daya cukup sampai disini, saya akan kembali ber tugas." Ucapnya lalu mengakhiri komunikasi mereka.

'cih...tak kusangka 'mereka' akan pergerakan secepat ini, saat ini tujuan mereka pasti...' sambil melihat sebuah peta di layar monitornya yang menampakkan sebuah desa di area perbtasan antara city of mercy dan willing Of pains '...aku harus bergegas.'

 **\- Fenrir east branch -**

 **\- Entrance -**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang tengah membeli sebuah kopi kaleng di mesin minuman, setelah membeli minuman itu pria itu pun menghampiri sebuah tempat yang mirip dengan meja resepsionis, di belakang meja itu berdiri seorang perempuan berambut merah yang dikepang dua, ia mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan rompi berwarna hitam.

"Nee... Hibari-san apakah ada misi yang bagus buatku hari ini?" Ucap Naruto meminta misi pada perempuan yang diketahui bernama Hibari itu, Hibari adalah seorang penaggung jawab misi oleh para god eater yang ada di fenrir cabang timur ini.

"Hm... kalau misi mungkin masih sama saja seperti kemarin-kemarin, belum ada aragami besar yang terdeteksi sampai saat ini."

"Hufftt... begitu ya." Ucap Naruto langsung lemas mendengar perkataan Hibari, mau bagaimana lagi seorang god eater memberantas aragami bukan hanya untuk kelangsungan hidup kaum manusia, juga untuk mendapat uang yang diperlaukan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari, dan pembelian item yang berguna dalam pertarungan, semakin sulit musuh nya akan semakin besar pula reward yang di dapat, dan saat ini ia hampir tak punya uang lagi.

 **Flashback on**

 **\- Fenrir east branch -**

Terlihat tiga orang yang baru saja kembali dari tugas mereka sebagai seorang god eater, yang satu memiliki potongan rambut lurus dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian matanya, yang lainnya punya rambut berwarna pink yang dipotong pendek sebagai, dan yang terakhir punya rambut pirang jabrik, yah...siapa lagi kalau bukan zero Squad beranggotakan oleh Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, dan Sakura Haruno.

"Nee... minna-san bagaimana kalau untuk merayakan keberhasilan kita, kita makan-makan di restoran yang ada di dekat sini." Ucap sakura untuk memulai pembicaraan, fenrir cabang timur memiliki tempat yang sangat menyerupai sebuah perkataan pada umumnya, dibagi menjadi beberapa distrik yang memiliki perumahan dan beberapa indra struktur kota, seperti sebuah restoran dan lain-lain, meski pun itu hanya diperuntukkan bagi masyarakat biasa yang tidak menjadi seorang god eater, fenrir adalah tempat yang dikelilingi oleh tbok besar anti-aragami jadi sekalipun membangun kota disini tak ada masalah.

"Um Sepertinya boleh juga , lagi pula besok dan lusa kita libur kan." Ucap Naruto menyetujui ajakan sakura "lalu, kau juga ikut kan sasuke?"

"Hn" dan jawaban diangkat dan menyebelkan itulah yang di dapat Naruto sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya, god eater yang satu ini memiliki sifat irit bicara dan sok keren yang sangat menyebalkan, mungkin itu adalah faktor dari keluarga mengingat seluruh anggota klan Uchiha sama menyabalkannya dengan sasuke, meski ada beberapa orang yang jadi pengecualian.

Setelah menentukan kapan dan dimana acara tersebut akan dilangsungkan mereka pun kembali ke penginapannya masing-masing, tempat tinggal para god eater sedikit berbeda dari tempat tinggal waraga sipil biasa, mereka tinggal di sebuah tempat yang mirip asrama yang ditentukan oleh pangkat mereka.

 **\- skip time besok nya -**

 **\- Fenrir east branch : restaurant 10:00 am -**

"Anu... Sakura-chan yakin nih, mau makan di sini?" Ucap seorang berambut pirang bernama Naruto.

"Tentu saja memangnya kenapa, kau tak suka ya masakan di sini?" Tanya balik sakura pada Naruto yang terlihat enggan makan di sini.

"B...bukan begitu bukankah harga makanan di sini terlalu mahal?" Jawaban Naruto dengan jujur, mau bagaimana lagi Naruto hanyalah seorang god eater berkantong tipis, bayangkan saja harga1 porsi makanan di sini sama dengan harga dari sebuah material dari Aragami ukuran besar yang dapat digunakan untuk memperkuat god-arc.

"Sudahlah Naruto sesekali bersantai begini tak masalah kan " ucap sasuke masih dalam model cool nya sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Hufftt dasar, yah... setidaknya kalian bayar sendiri kan." Ucap Naruto tak mau lagi mempermasalahkan hal sepele seperti ini.

Mereka pun memkan makanan masing-masing Naruto memesan sebuah ramen spesial dengan ekstra kue ikan, Sakura memesan spagheti dan, sasuke memesan steak daging,dan setelah selesai makan terjadi kejadian tak terduga yang harus menguras dompet tipis milik Naruto.

"Nee... Naruto-kun kau kan baik dan tampan..."

"Hah...?" Oke saat ini Sakura menjadi sangat aneh entah kenapa tiba-tiba merayu Naruto seperti itu jelas saja ini membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu sangat heran

Sakura pun menerus kan dramanya " Ano... begini kau ini teman kami kan, ?"

"Um...yah, terus?" Jawab Naruto enteng sambil sedikit meminum jus nya

"Begini, aku tadi lupa membawa uang jadi bisa tidak untuk kali ini kau yang terakhir."

Ucap sakura hampir membuat Naruto tersedak oleh jus yang sedang ia minum, bagaimana tidak dari awal dia memang sudah enggan makan disini dikarenakan harganya yang selangit, dan sekarang temannya ingin minta di traktir dengan alasan yang sudah usang seperti itu.

"Hah...apa?" Naruto pun mencoba menenangkan diri mungkin tadi itu ia yang salah dengar.

"Tolong untuk kali ini saja kau traktir kami." Dan perkataan menakutkan itu yang didaptkannya sebagai jawaban.

Ia pun menolehkan ke arah Sasuke mungkin, bisa patungan untuk mentraktir teman perempuan nya ini, tetapi yang di dapat Naruto hanyalah sebuah pemandangan menjijikkan, dimana seorang Sasuke yang selalu bersifat sok keren menjadi sangat OOC, dengan membuat sebuah ekspresi memelas dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda meminta, Naruto pun hampir mutah melihat pemandangan menjijikkan itu, ia pun mengalah dengan mentraktir mereka berdua, yah...mungkin Naruto harus menempatkan kedua temannya ini sebagai list hal-hal berbahaya yang harus dihindari.

 **\- FLASHBACK OFF -**

"Ah...yah, Naruto aku baru ingat bahwa kau dicari oleh direktur, ia ingin menemui di ruangan nya, mungkin kau akan mendapat misi yang bagus"

Mendengar hal tersebut pun Naruto langsung kembali semangat dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hibari lalu pergi untuk menemui direktur di ruangan nya.

.

 **-EXECUTIVE SECTION -**

 **\- Naruto pov -**

Aku berjalan di sebuah lorong di bagian eksekutif, cukup lama aku berjalan sampai aku tiba di ujung lorong yang merupakan ruangan direktur, sebenarnya ini adalah kali pertama aku dipanggil langsung oleh direktur, dan tentu saja aku sedikit gugup tapi aku memberanikan diri.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, di sini hampir semuanya ruangannya pengguna kan pintu otomatis, jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot untuk membuatnya, dapat kulihat direktur yang tengah memandangi suatu lukisan, lukisan itu menggambarkan sebuah perahu yang tengah melawan derasnya badai di suatu lautan.

"Premisi... Apa anda memanggil saya?" Ucap ku sesopan mungkin.

Sang direktur pun langsung berbalik menghadapku "Hm akhirnya kau datang juga, aku memanggilmu kesini bukan tanpa suatu alasan."

"Aku dengar, akhir-akhir ini prestasimu sangat membanggakan, untuk itulah aku memberimu tugas khusus ini."

"Lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan?" Tanya ku langsung ke intinya mengenai detail misi yang harus aku lakukan saat ini.

"Apa kau tahu daerah perbatasan antara city of mercy dan willing Of pains,?" Pertanyaan itu langsung ku jawab dengan anggukan pelan " di sana ada sebuah perkampungan yang memiliki hubungan dengan fenrir, aku ingin kau membawa anak ini kemari."

Direktur pun menyerahkan sebuah foto seorang gadis berambut pirang lurus, anak ini memiliki wajah yang manis khas seperti seorang blasteran. "Nama nya Asia Argento , dia adalah seorang ahli dalam bidang pengobatan, aku ingin kau membawa anak itu kemari dan juga ini..." Sang direktur lalu menyerahiku sebuah tabung silinder dengan ujung runcing yang di dalamnya terdapat sesuatu berwarna kuning, aku menduga bahwa itu adalah sel oracle, tap untuk apa.

"Perkampungan itu memiliki suatu perlindungan anti aragami yang cukup ampuh, yaitu dengan memasukkan sel oracle ke dalam pepohonan yang berada di sekelilingnya, maka akan langsung bereaksi dengan aragami yang mendekat dan membunuhnya, tapi akhir-akhir ini aragami yang muncul adalah jenis baru yang tak bisa dihadapi oleh sistem perlindungan seperti itu, aku ingin memperkuatnya dengan benda ini, ini adalah sel oracle dari Aragami yang sudah kau lawan hingga saat ini, seperti biasa kau harus mengkonfirmasikan tugas ini kepada Hibari terlebih dhlahulu, lalu bawalah beberapa orang yang akan menjadi tim mu kali ini, mengerti?"

Aku pun menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan mengangguk lalu pamit dari kantor sang direktur menuju ke tempat Hibari-san untuk mengkonfirmasikan misi ini.

 **\- perbatasan antara city of mercy dan willing Of pains -**

 **\- kota terpencil -**

Desingan dari baling-baling helikopter menerbangkan benda-benda yang tak cukup kuat untuk berpijak di tanah, setelah cukup dekat tanah pintu dari helikopter itu pun terbuka dan terlihat tiga orang yang baru keluar dari dalamnya.

Yang pertama adalah seorang pria berumur sekitar 20-25tahunan mengenakan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, yang kedua adalah seorang perempuan yang memiliki usia yang mungkin tak jauh beda dengan pria tadi ia mengenakan sebuah dress tanpa lengan dipadu dengan rok hitam memiliki rambut hitam dipotong pendek, dan yang ketiga adalah seorang pemuda yang berusia sekitar 17-19 tahunan mengenakan pakaian formal seorang god eater berwarna putih dan celana hitam panjang anak itu memiliki warna rambut pirang, dari mereka membawa sebuah senjata yang berukuran cukup besar, di lengan kanan mereka terpasang sebuah armlet berwarna merah.

"Nee... Naruto apa benar disini tempatnya ?" Tanya lelaki berambut putih pada pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto itu, Naruto pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Saat ini mereka berada di suatu perkampungan yang cukup luas mungkin seperempat bagian dari Fenrir, rumah-rumah yang ada di sini memiliki arsitektur yang cukup bagus meski terkesan sederhana juga memiliki infrastruktur yang cukup memadai, hutan yang mengelilingi perkampungan ini adalah sistem pertahanan yang digunakan oleh waraga setempat untuk menghadang bahaya aragami.

Mereka pun berjalan mengelilingi perkampungan ini mencari- cari manusia yang harus nya tinggal disini, tapi sepertinya tempat ini baru saja diserang oleh aragami terbukti dari apa yang dilihat oleh ketiga orang itu mengenai keadaan tempat ini.

"Sepertinya...baru saja terjadi serangan aragami di sini." Kali ini suara feminim dari perempuan satu-satunya yang ada di sana menginterupsi perhatian kedua orang lainnya.

"Kau benar sakuya-san kita harus segera menentukan para waraga yang ada di sini, dan bersiaplah kalau-kalau aragami itu muncul." Ucap Naruto menyetujui perkataan sakuya dan memperingati rekan-rekannya agar lebih berhati-hati.

"Wah...wah...muridku sekarang sudah tumbuh besar ya." Ucap kakashi untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana tetapi malah mendapat senyuman dari Naruto

"Tak sehebat dirimu kok, sensei sekarang mari pergerakan." Perintah Naruto lalu dijawab dengan anggukan oleh kedua rekannya den mereka pun memulai operasi ini.

 **\- Meanwhile - - Willing Of pains sekitar 100M dari perkampungan -**

"Heh...jadi itu ya tempatnya." Ucap seorang lelaki bertubuh besar yang tengah melawan di atas udara.

"Tapi sepertinya kita sedikit terlambat" kali ini ucap seorang perempuan melihat bangkai helikopter yang baru saja di hancur kan temannya

"Tapi dengan begini, akan lebih seru kan." Ucap salah satu dari mereka dengan seringaian iblisnya, dua orang lainnya mengangguk menandakan setuju atas apa yang baru saja di layar orang itu.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi." Setelah si pria bertubuh besar mengucapkan hal tersebut ketiga nya pun melesat menuju ke arah perkampungan.

 **TBC**

 **An/ yo-minna-san akhirnya author bisa updatenya fic ini setelah tertunda cukup lama karena kesibukan author di dunia nyata dan minggu-minggu kemarin author terserang penyakit.* Udah woi malah curhat**

 **Ulasan review**

 **Sebelumnya makasih atas saran dan review yang telah masuk, terus yang nanya issei di sini ada atau tidak pasti nya ada gak mungkin Hs DXD gak ada issei nya :'v. Lalu yang tanya soal soal nama god-arc Naruto itu apa kayaknya gak ada nama nya deh setahu ku semua god arc gak punya nama tapi dibedakan dengan type-type tertentu contohnya long blade ataupun short knive, terus jangan tanya lagi deh Naruto punya cakra ato gak :'v di sini Naruto itu manusia biasa tapi nanti ada kejutan darinya. Terus TWOE itu singkatan dari The Way Of Eater.**

 **Baiklah sampai sini saja pertemuan dengan author sampai jumpa di chap depan.**

 **\- Terminal -**

 **Aragami**

 **Nama : Chi you.**

 **Ukuran : medium.**

 **Bentuk : mirip dengan manusia dengan sepasang sayap berbentuk seperti tangan yang dapat digunakan untuk menyerang.**

 **Keunggulan : kecepatan.**

 **Serangan khusus : yaitu seranagan dengan menembakkan bola-bola berwarna kuning yang dapat meledak.**

 **Kelemahan : Frezee atau Blaze.**


End file.
